1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an infrared sensor, a heat sensing element, and a heat sensing method using the same.
2. Related Art
An infrared sensor is divided into a quantum type and a heat type by a detection principle. The heat type of the two types attracts attention from the viewpoint of exclusion of cooling for noise measures, and is widely distributed in a motion sensor or the like. Such a heat type of infrared sensor includes a heat sensing element which absorbs heat energy of infrared light, causes temperature change and then changes electrical properties.
Recently, from the viewpoint of high sensitivity, a high responsibility, or the like, the size of one pixel in the infrared sensor has been considerably small, and a dielectric material is desired to form a thin film. Therefore, a pyroelectric sensor which uses PZT produced using a spin coat method as the dielectric material has been proposed (refer to JP-T-2003-530538).
However, an infrared sensor described in JP-T-2003-530583 is said not to have sufficient sensitivity yet, and an infrared sensor with better sensitivity is required.